


The Bet

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet between Starsky and Hutch has some unexpected results</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

THE BET

 

A bet between Starsky and Hutch has some unexpected results.

 

Starsky finished his beer and reached for another one from the pack sitting on the floor at his feet. After a hectic week at work, the two detectives had decided to let off some steam by drinking away their stress. After eight beers, Starsky was feeling no pain and Hutch wasn’t far behind. Starsky looked at his partner with bleary eyes and said,

“Hey, Hutch…didn’t you have a date tonight with Amy?”

“Nope.” Hutch said, leaning his head back against the sofa and sighing deeply. “She broke up with me.”

“How come? I thought you two hit it off.” Starsky said consolingly.

“I thought we did too. Same ole story…she can’t handle getting serious with a cop.”

“Crap.” Starsky muttered. His latest girlfriend had recently broken up with him, citing the same reason.

It was an old story with the two friends. It took a special lady to handle dating a cop. Too many broken dates because they had to work, too many phones calls not returned because they were too busy, too much time spent with each other instead of with the ladies in their lives. Both men were silent for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Starsky broke the silence. “You ever get the feeling we’re doing something wrong?”

“Like maybe dating the wrong kind of women?” Hutch snorted, leaning over to grab himself another beer. It was warm but he was too drunk to care.

“None of them seem to stick around very long, do they?” Starsky said with a snicker. “We always seem to end up with each other…me and thee just like always.”

“Yep,” Hutch agreed with a drunken belch. “Maybe we should just stick with each other and forget about women.”

“Sorry, pal.” Starsky said with a giggle “But you in case you haven’t noticed, you don’t exactly have the same parts that the ladies do and I don’t particularly care to spend my evenings jacking off when I get horny.”

“I bet I can make you feel just as good as any of your women ever did.” Hutch said in a challenging tone.

Starsky almost choked on his beer as he burst out laughing. “Oh, come on, Hutch!” he said when he finally caught his breath. “You really think you can win a bet like that?”

He looked at Hutch, his sapphire eyes full of a challenge of his own. “I bet you fifty bucks that you’re full of shit.”

“You’re on, buddy.” Hutch said with a predatory grin. “Cause I’m gonna make you fly.”

He scooted closer to Starsky, pinning him in the corner of the sofa. Starsky looked startled for a moment and then tilted his chin cockily.

“Okay, hotshot.” He said, “Give it your best shot.”

“Okay…just remember…you asked for it.” Hutch said, moving closer. His lips brushed lightly against the side of Starsky’s neck, making the brunet jerk involuntarily at the unexpected contact. 

Briefly, he reconsidered his impulsiveness but his stubborn nature refused to let him back down from Hutch’s challenge. The alcohol flowing through his veins gave him a false sense of courage that he wouldn’t have felt otherwise in this particular situation. The fact that it was Hutch, who he trusted completely, issuing the challenge, also helped.

In the back of his mind, he didn’t think Hutch would take it any further than some playing around and maybe watching each other jack off. Hell, they’d already done that a couple of times when they were both drunk and horny.

Starsky shivered when he felt the warmth of Hutch’s breath against his skin as the big blond’s mouth nuzzled the side of his neck again, this time his warm, wet tongue darting out to lick at the warm slightly salty skin, concentrating on a particularly sensitive spot just in front of Starsky’s left ear. The brunet moaned softly when he felt Hutch start sucking at his neck. He squirmed against the sofa as his jeans suddenly seemed to be much too tight.

“Hu…tch…” he gasped, his head spinning with the sudden surge of pleasure that swept over him. Ignoring Starsky’s half-hearted protest, Hutch ran his tongue up the side of Starsky’s throat to his strong, firm jaw, tracing the outline of his features until he reached the mole just beneath Starsky’s right eye. He planted a soft, gentle kiss there.

Starsky reached up and grasped Hutch’s shoulders, unsure if he wanted him to stop or go on with what he was doing. It felt good…too good. Starsky found it hard to think with Hutch’s tongue and lips driving him crazy.

Then Hutch’s mouth was covering his, his lips warm and soft yet harder and more demanding than any woman Starsky had ever kissed. A deep groan echoed in Starsky’s throat as Hutch’s tongue gently brushed over his bottom lip, seeking to deepen the kiss. Without thinking about it, Starsky opened his mouth and let him in. Hutch’s tongue immediately began exploring the depths of Starsky’s mouth, savoring his unique taste.

The kiss went straight to Starsky’s groin and he felt himself growing hard almost immediately. His fingers clutched at Hutch’s shoulders almost desperately as he instinctively began kissing Hutch back, their tongues wrapping around each other, as they each fought for dominance. 

Starsky didn’t even notice as Hutch’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, shoving it open to expose the brunet’s lightly furred chest. Starsky hissed when he felt Hutch’s fingers rubbing over the tiny brown nubs hidden beneath his chest hair. His nipples had never been particularly sensitive before but now every nerve in his body seemed to be connected to his cock. His nipples immediately hardened beneath Hutch’s demanding caresses.

“OH, GODDDDD…” Starsky moaned, throwing his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes as Hutch began trailing gentle kisses down the side of his neck to his shoulder, then across his collar bone to his breastbone. The sensations were coming too fast for his numb mind to process anything but the intense pleasure flooding his overly sensitized system.

When Hutch’s lips closed over one taunt nipple, sucking gently, Starsky almost lost it. His back arched involuntarily, offering more of himself to Hutch without any shame or reservations. Part of it was the alcohol lowering his natural inhibitions but another, bigger part of it, was the fact that it was Hutch making him feel so good. Somehow, as long as it was Hutch, it seemed so natural and right. If it had been any other man, Starsky would have punched him senseless the minute he even tried to touch him.

Hutch continued to torment the sensitive nipple in his mouth, nipping lightly and then licking it with his tongue to ease the sting. Just when Starsky thought he would lose his mind if Hutch didn’t stop, the blond turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it equal attention.

“HUUUUUUTCH…PLEASEEEEEEEE…” Starsky whimpered, no longer sure what he was asking for, desperate for some kind of release from the exquisite torture of that talented mouth that seemed determined to eat him alive.

Suddenly, Hutch stopped and pulled back, looking deeply into Starsky’s eyes, seeing the lust and passion reflected in those smoldering orbs. He’d seen Starsky sexually aroused in the past but never to this degree. Hutch felt a rush of pride with the knowledge that he had done that. 

He had made his partner and best friend crazy with need and desire, the evidence of that need clearly outlined by Starsky’s tight jeans. Hutch’s own jeans were just as tight, his throbbing cock demanding attention. What had started out as a playful challenge had turned into something much more, something deeper and more intimate.

Both men were breathing heavily, their hearts pounding wildly in their chests as they stared at each other, communicating silently as they often did on the streets.

How far do you want this to go, Gordo?

As far as you want to take it, Blondie.

Are you sure, buddy?

I’m sure. I want you.

I want you too, Starsky.

Hutch gently settled one big hand over Starsky’s crotch, rubbing gently with his palm. Starsky made a sound deep in his chest, a cross between a moan and a whimper, as his hips bucked involuntarily, shoving back against Hutch’s hand demandingly.

Hutch pulled away and stood up just long enough to strip off his clothes. Starsky slouched on the sofa watching him with hooded eyes, panting heavily in anticipation. Hutch reached out and grabbed the brunet’s hand, pulling him to his feet. Starsky stumbled, his knees almost giving out beneath him, before Hutch’s arms wrapped around his waist, supporting him.

As their lips met again in a frantic, almost desperate kiss, Starsky felt Hutch’s rock hard erection pushing into his stomach. There was no turning back now, Starsky knew and accepted that fact. He felt Hutch’s big hands moving over his body, ridding him of his clothes and freeing his aching cock from its denim prison. He instinctively pressed closer to Hutch, his cock quivering as their naked flesh touched for the first time.

He felt the familiar tightening in his balls as his orgasm began to build inside of him. Sensing how close Starsky was to a climax, Hutch suddenly reached down and grabbed Starsky’s cock, holding it tightly at the base and preventing him from coming. Starsky moaned in frustration, his hips bucking wildly as he struggled to complete his release.

Chuckling softly under his breath, Hutch refused to release him until he was sure that Starsky had slipped away from the point of no return. 

“Let’s get more comfortable.” Hutch whispered, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around Starsky’s waist as he led the unsteady man towards the bedroom.

They stretched out side by side on the big Queen sized bed. Still breathing heavily, they began slowly exploring each other’s body, touching familiar places in a new, exciting way and discovering the pleasures of previously forbidden territory. They looked at each other through the eyes of a new lover instead of just a best friend. 

They had seen each other naked too many times to count over the years: in the showers at work, when they were nursing each other back to health when one of them was sick or injured, even during sex a few times when they’d participated in a threesome with a willing partner. But now they were free to look at each other’s bodies in a different way and access what they saw.

Starsky had always known that Hutch was a handsome man with his classic Nordic features, ice blue eyes and blonde hair. At six foot one with his lean muscular build and strong muscular runner’s legs, he’d always attracted more than his fair share of women. His cock was huge, long and thick with an uncircumcised head and a heavy sack that hung proudly between his thighs. 

At first, his torso appeared to be smooth and bare but a closer examination revealed a light covering of almost invisible blonde hairs that tapered down to the thick patch of darker blonde curls at the base of his cock.

Starsky was a complete contrast to his partner with his dark olive-toned complexion and thick dark curls. At five-eleven, he had a more compact build than Hutch but was still lean and muscular with a flat washboard stomach. His chest was covered with a thick coat of silky dark curls that tapered down to the thick bush of dark curls at his crotch.

Only slightly smaller than the blond, his cock wasn’t as thick or as long but it was still impressive with a smooth circumcised head, the heavy vein running up the underside clearly visible when he was fully aroused as he was now.

It seemed strange to Starsky to feel hard muscle beneath his hands where he was used to soft curves, flat ridges where he was accustomed to feeling the fullness of a woman’s breasts, and a cock as hard as his own where he was used to feeling a woman’s inviting warmth and wetness.

Yet, in its own way, it was just as arousing as any woman he had ever been with. Even more so because this was Hutch he was touching so intimately. Starsky felt his own body shudder with pleasure as Hutch’s hands did some exploring of their own. Their soft moans and cries of pleasure echoed in the air, fragranced by the scent of male arousal.

They both moved on instinct, seeming to know without asking where to touch their partner to make them quiver with anticipation and desire. Starsky whimpered and cried out as Hutch’s hand fondled his heavily furred balls, sending him spiraling towards the edge once more. 

The brunet began thrusting his hips seeking some relief from the exquisite torture, groaning heavily as Hutch began doing some thrusting of his own, their cocks meeting and rubbing together in a delightful manner, the friction building up until Starsky felt himself exploding, splattering Hutch’s stomach with his seed, even as Hutch’s seed similarly adorned Starsky’s torso.

They collapsed in each other’s arms, exhausted from making love, their bodies trembling and continuing to spasm for several minutes as they slowly came down from their sexual high. Starsky’s head had come to rest against Hutch’s broad shoulder as if it belonged there, while Hutch’s hand rested on Starsky’s right hip possessively. Starsky had almost dozed off when he felt Hutch stirring and moving away, climbing out of the bed.

“Hutch?” he said in a husky voice, opening his eyes to peer at his friend questioningly.

“I’ll be right back. I promise.” Hutch told him with a smile as he walked into the adjoining bathroom. Confident that Hutch would be back as he promised, Starsky burrowed his face into the pillow, breathing in the scent of Hutch’s body that still clung to the pillowcase. 

It was a scent he would recognize anywhere, a combination of rich leather, herbal shampoo, and a scent that was uniquely Hutch.

Hutch came out of the bathroom, a washcloth in his hand. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he smiled at his sated partner and said, “Roll over and let me clean you off, unless you’d rather stick to the sheets by morning.”

Without a word, Starsky did as Hutch requested, flopping over onto his back, his limbs as limp as a rag doll. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as he felt Hutch using the wet washcloth to gently wash his chest and stomach, then his cock and balls. The simple act was almost as erotic as Hutch’s earlier touch had been.

 

“Like that, do ya?” Hutch said with a chuckle.

“Mmmmm…” Starsky murmured sleepily, deeply relaxed and content. He felt his cock stiffening again beneath Hutch’s gentle manipulation. Within a matter of minutes, he was semi-erect again, something that hadn’t happened that often since he was a teenager.

Not that any of his sexual partners had ever complained. Usually, Starsky had remarkable control and lasting power, able to make love for an hour or more before finally coming. And he always made sure his partner was well satisfied before seeking his own pleasure.

“Can I taste you, Starsk?” Hutch whispered, leaning over his partner, his eyes gleaming with renewed lust. A slight nod of the brunet’s head gave Hutch all the permission he needed to continue.

He bent his head to began licking and sucking at Starsky’s nipples until he had the brunet writhing on the bed and begging for more. He moved his head, trailing soft kisses down over the hard, flat stomach, pausing to dip his tongue in Starsky’s naval.

He moved lower, carefully avoiding the rock hard erection that stood up proudly between his partner’s thighs. Starsky thrust his hips in frustration, growling his displeasure at Hutch for ignoring the part of his anatomy that was demanding the immediate attention. 

He yelped in surprise when he felt Hutch take one of his balls in the warm, wetness of his mouth while the long fingers fondled the other one. His yelp immediately turned to a long drawn out moan as his body was rocked with the intensity of the sensations.

“OH, GODDDD...” Starsky cried out, tangling his fingers in Hutch’s hair and pulling him closer. It felt too good, he wanted it to end, yet at the same time, he wanted it to go on forever.

No woman had ever turned him on like this. It was both confusing and enlightening. Whatever Hutch wanted to do was okay with him, even if Hutch wanted to fuck him. The thought of Hutch taking him the way he would take a woman made Starsky shiver with a combination of fear and pleasure. 

“YESSSSSSSSSS…” He cried as he felt Hutch’s long fingers wrapping around his shaft, stroking firmly, followed closely by the warm wetness of his tongue licking along the thick vein that ran up the underside of his erection.

Starsky instinctively began bucking his hips as that tongue wrapped around the crown of his weeping cock. His heart was hammering in his chest as one emotion after another swept through him, too fast to separate. 

When Hutch took him in his mouth and began sucking gently at the head, Starsky screamed in unbridled pleasure. The only woman who had ever come this close to giving him so much pleasure with a simple blowjob was a nineteen-year-old whore in Viet Nam who specialized in oral pleasure. And Hutch seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Not only that but he was damn good at it too.

He consistently brought Starsky to the very edge and then backed off, time and time again, until Starsky felt as if he would lose his mind if he didn’t come soon. When Hutch suddenly took his cock deep into his throat, Starsky lost all control and his body exploded, shattering into a million pieces then slowly reassembling itself. Hutch swallowed it all, another feat that most women couldn’t accomplish because of the sheer amount of Starsky’s usual discharge. 

But Hutch did, holding Starsky’s cock in his mouth until it began to soften then licking him clean.

After two equally intense orgasms in such a short time, Starsky was completely wiped out. He lay on his back, breathing heavily, as he struggled to keep his eyes from drifting shut. It wasn’t until he felt the hardness of Hutch’s cock poking against his side that he realized the big blond hadn’t come yet. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he turned his head and looked at Hutch, who was leaning on one arm, smiling at him with the most intense expression of love on his face that Starsky had ever seen.

“Give me a minute, buddy…and I’ll help ya out with that.” Starsky said in an exhausted voice.

Ignoring Starsky’s offer, Hutch said quietly, “I’m okay, Starsky. I can wait. Was it good for you?”

“You have no idea how fucking good it was.” Starsky told him with a chuckle. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.” He gave Hutch one of his trademark lopsided grins. “Looks like you win the bet, Blondie.”

“Hell with the bet.” Hutch growled, “I love you, Starsky…I have for a long time. I just didn’t know how to tell you before now.”

“So if you don’t want my money, what do you want?” Starsky asked with a smirk.

“You.” Hutch whispered “Just you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“You wanna fuck me, Hutch?” Starsky asked somberly, looking deeply into his best friend’s eyes. “Is that what you want? To fuck me and make me like it?” 

Hutch blushed at the blunt frankness of Starsky’s words. He lowered his head, hiding his eyes from the perceptive brunet, but Starsky already had his answer. He reached out his hand and gently cupped the big blond’s chin in his palm, forcing Hutch to look at him.

“Take me, Hutch. If that’s what you want, I’m all yours.”

“I…I…can’t…” Hutch stammered nervously.

“Why not?” Starsky demanded

“Because you’ll hate me in the morning if I do.” Hutch said in a soft, sad voice. “This night’s been something special to me…I don’t want to spoil it.”

“You’re not going to spoil anything.” Starsky told him firmly. “I want you to.” The brunet held Hutch’s gaze with the intensity of his eyes. “I’m a big boy, Hutch…I know exacting what I’m asking. I want you to stick that big cock of yours up my ass and make me scream.”

“Starsk, I don’t wanna hurt you…” Hutch said, his defenses starting to crumble, as erotic images of taking Starsky and showing him how good sex could be with another man drifted through his mind.

Hutch knew from experience. He had never told Starsky about the random encounters he’d had with other men during his college days. Hutch had never considered himself homosexual, he liked women too much for that, but he was honest enough to admit that he had bi-sexual tendencies even though he had never acted on those tendencies since college. That was the main reason he had been so confused and scared when he realized that his feelings for Starsky had changed.

“You won’t hurt me.” Starsky said confidently, although he had to admit that the idea of the pain associated with Hutch sticking his cock up his ass made him nervous and apprehensive. Starsky had done some youthful experimenting of his own during his teenage years but he’d never gone beyond a mutual hand job or a hurried blow job from a willing partner in ‘Nam.

“Gordo, no matter how slow we take it or how gentle I am, it’s still gonna hurt the first time.”

“Hutch, do you want to fuck me or not?” Starsky asked bluntly, knowing that Hutch would analyze it to death if he didn’t refocus him.

“Yes…” Hutch whispered, almost ashamed of his own admission. He had never imagined Starsky voluntarily offering him the one thing he wanted the most.

“Then do it.” Starsky told him firmly, looking at Hutch with so much trust in his eyes that the blond felt humbled by the faith Starsky had in him.

“Okay…but we do it my way.” Hutch said, giving in but not with some lingering reservations about what he was about to do. He shoved himself to his feet and went back into the bathroom to find something he could use as a lubricant.

If he was really going to do this, he was going to do it right and that meant making sure that Starsky was as relaxed and as aroused as possible before he even tried to penetrate him. Grabbing a bottle of baby oil from the medicine cabinet that one of his former girlfriends had left behind, Hutch went back into the bedroom. He sat the baby oil on the nightstand and then crawled back into the bed beside Starsky.

“I’m just gonna play with you for a while first.” Hutch explained. “You need to be relaxed and stretched out before we try anything.”

“ ‘K” Starsky said, blushing at the images that came to mind but he was determined to go through with this. 

For Hutch because it was what he wanted. And because Starsky had a healthy dose of curiosity. He wanted to know if a man could really get any pleasure from having another man fuck him up the ass. Hutch had already given him more pleasure than he had ever imagined possible. How could he possibly give him any more?

Hutch began to kiss him and continued kissing him for a long time, all the while stroking his trembling body with his hands. The kisses and gentle caresses helped to relax the brunet, almost to the point of falling asleep.

Starsky moaned softly when Hutch turned his attention to his nipples, sucking the tender nubs gently and playing with them with his tongue. Starsky could feel the pleasure beginning to mount again, even though his overworked cock was too drained to get erect again so soon.

He arched his back as he felt Hutch’s mouth moving down his body, across his stomach to his groin, his lips brushing lightly over the soft cock resting against Starsky’s thigh, then moving on. Hutch pushed Starsky’s legs apart to give him easier access to his eventual target. He mouthed the heavy sack between the brunet’s thighs, rolling the balls gently in his mouth before moving on.

He slid his arms underneath Starsky’s thighs, raising his hips up slightly off the bed, as he settled down between the V of the other man’s legs. He let his tongue slide softly over the puckered entrance to Starsky’s body, feeling the brunet jump in surprise at the unexpected sensation that washed over him.

Hutch covered the opening with his mouth and began sucking gently, while probing gently with his tongue without really trying to gain entrance. Starsky cried out, making his pleasure known, as his fingers clutched at Hutch’s shoulders, digging deep into the muscle.

When Starsky began bucking his hips, thrusting his groin against Hutch’s mouth insistently, the blond sucked harder, his tongue becoming more insistent. 

“HUTCHHHHHH…” Starsky cried out in a strangled voice, overwhelmed once more by the new erotic sensations washing over him, sensations that were rapidly sending him spiraling out of control.

Without moving away from the object of his attention, Hutch reached out and grabbed the bottle of baby oil. Opening the cap one handed, he coated his fingers liberally with the oil. 

Starsky’s eyes were closed, his head thrown back against the pillow, as he concentrated solely on the pleasure he was receiving. His eyes flew open when he felt the blunt end of Hutch’s finger probing at the tiny puckered opening. His first instinct was to pull away from the touch but he forced himself to remain still, gasping as he felt Hutch slide one finger deep inside of him.

There was no pain, just a feeling of fullness in his rectum as if he needed to go to the bathroom. He looked down at the blond head nestled between his legs and found Hutch’s ice blue eyes watching him carefully, gauging his reaction to what he was doing. 

He managed a small smile to let Hutch know that he was okay with what the blond was doing. Hutch smiled back and began slowly moving his finger in and out, lubricating and stretching the hot, tight channel. When Starsky leaned his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes, Hutch felt confident enough to add a second finger.

Starsky grunted at the additional fullness and increased pressure in his rectum but didn’t complain. There was still no pain but he began to entertain serious doubts about Hutch’s cock fitting in there. When Hutch added a third finger, Starsky felt a burning sensation for the first time as the resistant muscle was stretched further than was comfortable. He tensed up involuntarily and Hutch immediately stopped what he was doing.

“You okay, buddy?” he asked in a concerned voice. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No…” Starsky said in a carefully controlled voice. “Just give me a minute.”

Hutch nodded to show that he understood. He had felt the resistance as soon as he added the third finger, Starsky’s body immediately clamping down around his fingers. Starsky was tight. Tighter than Hutch had anticipated. He knew he would have to go slow and take care not to hurt him unintentionally. Finally, he felt Starsky relaxing, his muscles loosening up around his fingers. Only then did he start moving his fingers again, this time deliberately searching for the spot he knew would send Starsky up the wall.

Hutch knew the minute his fingers brushed against Starsky’s prostate for the first time. The brunet’s reaction was immediate. He yelled in surprise, his body suddenly bucking and trying to pull away from Hutch. Hutch immediately threw one arm across the brunet’s hips, holding him in place as he deliberately brushed his fingers against Starsky’s prostate again, making the brunet scream with the intensity of the pleasure that overwhelmed his sensitized system.

His scream turned to a strangled sob, as Starsky began thrusting his hips against Hutch’s hand, seeking out the pleasure now instead of trying to avoid it. Hutch was more than happy to oblige, knowing how incredible it felt. Starsky was flying now.

Finally, Hutch slowly withdrew his fingers, stealing a glance at his friends sweat covered features. Starsky had collapsed against the bed, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breathe, his body still trembling from the intensity of the sensations he had just experienced. Those sapphire eyes looked at Hutch through hooded lids. In a choked voice, Starsky demanded, almost comically, “What the hell did you just do, Hutchinson?

“Made you fly.” Hutch replied with a sappy grin on his face.

“Christ…is that what you call it?” Starsky said breathlessly. “I thought you were going kill me for a minute there.”

“Roll over on your stomach, pal.” Hutch coaxed, not wanting to lose the momentum of the moment or give Starsky too much time to recover from the experience. Starsky flopped over onto his stomach, folding his arms beneath his head, then resting his cheek on his folded forearms.

To keep him relaxed and mellow, Hutch carefully inserted his fingers back inside the brunet and began pumping them slowly, this time avoiding his prostate. He heard Starsky sigh softly and felt him relax which was exactly what Hutch wanted him to do.

He knew that Starsky was as ready as he was ever going to be but Hutch didn’t want to rush things. Even stretched out, Starsky was too tight to penetrate easily with his cock. It was going to hurt no matter how gentle Hutch tried to be, there was no doubt about that. Hutch knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. His throbbing cock was demanding satisfaction, copious amounts of pre-cum seeping from the slit.

Using his free hand, Hutch coated his rock hard erection with baby oil. He positioned himself behind his partner, then slowly removed his fingers, while at the same time covering Starsky’s body with his own weight. He nuzzled the side of Starsky’s neck with his lips when he felt the smaller man stiffen in anticipation of Hutch’s next move. “Just relax, babe.” He whispered “I’m gonna take it real slow and if it gets too much for you to handle just tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?”

Starsky only answer was a slight nod of his curls and an instinctive tightening of his fingers in the pillowcase beneath his head. His heart was hammering in his chest, a combination of anticipation and a healthy amount of fear. Fear not so much of the pain but of the step he was about to take. This would change his relationship with Hutch forever and there would be no going back again.

He felt the head of Hutch’s cock pressing against his ass, seeking entry. He felt the pressure against the puckered opening as Hutch pushed harder, more insistently. Then he felt a sudden deep burning pain as the head breeched the opening. Starsky’s body immediately clamped down around Hutch’s cock like a vice even as Starsky caught his breath against the flare of pain.

“Breathe, Starsk…” Hutch coached him, fighting back his own pain at the resistance of Starsky’s body. “Breathe…slow and easy. Ride it out.”

Starsky tried to obey Hutch’s commands, taking a long shallow breath and letting it out slowly. Hutch stayed still and didn’t move, waiting for Starsky’s body to adjust. Starsky’s rectum was hot and tight, lubricated only by the baby oil that Hutch had used so liberally. The sensation of being inside his partner’s body was unlike anything Hutch had imagined, even in his wildest dreams. He knew that he would never be able to last very long. The sensation was too incredible.

Finally, he felt Starsky’s body relax a little, allowing his cock to slip in a bit more. Slowly, a tiny bit at a time, Hutch’s cock slipped into the brunet’s body. Both men breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief when Hutch was finally in all the way, his balls resting against the brunet’s ass. Starsky struggled to accept the pain. It was worse than he had anticipated and his body continued to resist in spite of his best efforts to relax and breathe normally. But he was determined to see this through, for Hutch’s sake and for his own.

“Starsk, I gotta move…” Hutch said, his control slowly beginning to slip away as his need for release grew stronger.

“Okay…” Starsky said quietly, in a weak voice that still held an edge of pain to it. He could hear Hutch’s need in his voice and gritted his teeth as the blond began to slowly move his hips, thrusting in and out of his partner. There was still pain but it had subsided to a more manageable level, one that Starsky could control and cope with.

When Hutch shifted positions slightly, the pain suddenly and unexpectedly gave way to the same incredible pleasure he had felt earlier when Hutch had been using his fingers to fuck him. The pain no longer mattered as wave after wave of sheer pleasure swept over the brunet, making him cry out Hutch’s name as he thrust his ass back against the blond, matching his thrusts with his own. 

They soared together, Starsky’s cock becoming hard again as he rocketed toward his third climax in less than six hours. A record even for the brunet. Starsky climaxed first, the contractions of his muscles dragging Hutch over the edge with him. The blond screamed Starsky’s name as he dumped his seed deep inside his best friend. Completely exhausted, the two men collapsed, falling into a deep sleep almost immediately. 

Starsky awoke first the next morning, his full bladder demanding immediate attention. As his sleep fogged brain slowly clearly, he felt the warmth of Hutch’s body spooned up against his back, one long arm thrown around his waist, while the soft cock nestled between the cheeks of his ass. Starsky smiled faintly as images from the night before flooded his mind, the memories reinforced by the throbbing ache in his ass. He was sore as hell. It was a good thing they were off for the next two days so he’d have some time to recuperate.

Easing out from beneath Hutch’s embrace, Starsky slowly made his way to the bathroom, moving carefully. It was uncomfortable to walk, each step reminding him of the night before as overtaxed muscles protested every move.

After relieving his bladder at the commode, he decided on a quick shower to ease his strained muscles. When he had finished, he dried off and went back into the bedroom, crawling back into the bed beside Hutch for a few more hours sleep. As he nestled up beside the big blond, Hutch instinctively reached out for him, wrapping him in his arms.

“It’s about time you got back, Gordo.” Hutch said sleepily, without opening his eyes. “I missed you.”

“Go to back to sleep, Blondie.” Starsky said with a smile, feeling a sense of peace and contentment wash over him. He knew he was where he belonged and where he intended to stay for the rest of his life. In the arms of his best friend, his soul mate, and the lover he would be with for the rest of his life. “You wore me out last night and I don’t plan on getting out of this bed until at least noon.”

“Me either.” Hutch murmured, as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
